


【上锦】Verweile doch

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 他们在彼此的生命中停留了一段时间。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 上田龙也是攻，锦户亮是受。
> 
> 标题瞎起的，取自浮士德台词Verweile doch, du bist so schön.（你真美啊，请停留一下。）欢迎提议新标题！
> 
> 谢谢Loty的鼓励和小狗式赞美，拍拍你。

街灯早已亮了，一辆黑色的奔驰像一颗子弹般迅捷利落地划开灯红酒绿的夜色。

车里有点太安静了，反而显得外面的热闹更加令人烦躁。上田龙也拧开车载音响，跟着摇滚乐一起吼叫来冲淡脑中纷乱的思绪——眼前的状况稍稍有那么些超出他的大脑处理能力。

他的大哥樱井翔，黑白两界通吃的大佬，白日儒雅温和行业精英，晚上在那著名的欢乐街深处谈笑间杀伐决断——

然后老婆跟别人搞在一起了。

老大难过的样子简直让上田不想承认老大是自己的老大。得知这件尴尬的事情的时候，因为实在不知道该做出什么表情，上田龙也只好死死地盯着自己的鞋尖看。

“老大，你什么样的马子找不到啊，干嘛偏偏跟背叛你的女人过不去？这两人就应该绑在一起丢进东京湾里喂鲨鱼！”

“爱情这件事没有这么简单的啊，小龙。我真的很爱她，也很需要她，但可能我最近两年太忙，让她渐渐把我排出了她的生活日常轨道之外吧。”樱井翔知道眼前这个愣小子不太懂情情爱爱那些，但事出突然还是忍不住多了几句嘴。他抿了一口酒，露出一个“天凉好个秋”的笑。

老大永远帅气又潇洒，不愧是男人中的男人，虽然他伤心的时候看起来气势弱了好多，但是如果是其他男人被老婆戴了绿帽子，想必看上去会比他怂得多吧。而这样日理万机的老大，把自己一手从泥潭中搭救出来的老大，居然还要为男女之事伤神。

“老大，你就不要难过了，我这就去把那个傻逼的头砍下来给你！从今以后……”上田终于鼓起勇气，凝视着樱井的眼睛，“既往不咎，大嫂还是我大嫂！请给我一个为大哥做一点事的机会！”

那一刻他看到樱井翔眼睛里水晶灯的倒影，闪动变化了好几次。老大看起来是很意外呢，还是其实也不太意外？

“去吧，谢谢你，小龙。”

上田龙也从皮沙发上一跃而起，风风火火地冲了出去，一个人硬是走出了三个人的气势，在门口差点撞上准备进来的二宫和也，他也来不及跟老大的兄弟恭敬打招呼：“二宫大哥好……再见！”

二宫被他毫不收敛的巨大分贝吓了一跳，一进来看到颓在茶几前的樱井翔什么都懂了。

“你就这么让他去了？”

“你看他这个架势，我拦得住么。”

“那可是专搞人妻的老手，心思缜密程度可能是你家这位热血小弟的两倍还不止吧。他可别到最后被人卖了还帮人数钱啊。”

“小龙啊……每逢紧急时刻运气总是特别好，去试试水也好。走一步看一步吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

房间里没有开灯，这使得视觉之外的感觉变得更加敏锐，一股若有似无的香气拽着人忍不住地往更深处走。

不过酒店这种地方，想也知道是来干什么的。锦户亮潦草地擦了两下头发，把浴巾在腰上一围便走出了浴室，站在窗边看楼下的车水马龙。他还挺欣赏同处一室这位女性使用香水的审美，没有毫无克制地一通狂喷让人一进房间就熏一跟头，还美其名曰这是用香水留下的记号。据说香水是应该喷在耳后的，这样只有离得很近的时候才能闻得到，正常社交距离下旁人不会感觉到被打扰。

打扰？话说回来，锦户自己就是一个非常爱“打扰”别人的人。想要开始一段关系，总要有一个人先突兀些，都会那么大，每个人每天都有无数的萍水相逢，这样的环境下慢慢发酵水到渠成的感情很容易不小心被人横刀夺爱，放在宅男漫画里就是那个什么什么，竹马系与天降系的对决？扯远了扯远了。第一，锦户亮根本就不是宅男；第二，一般情况下他都担任横刀夺爱的那个角色，他喜欢在对方还没有把握情况的时候主动出击。

唔……不过这次稍稍有点失策，一个软软热热的身体趁他不备突然从身后贴了过来，他整个人都抖了一下。女孩子“咯咯咯”地笑出了声：“装什么纯情少年啊你。”

“喂，我是真的有吓到好吧。”

“那说明你不够专心哦。”女生细细白白的手从他的胸部一路往下走，眼看就要解开浴巾的结却被按住了，“干嘛，不让我来……？”

“猜我有没有穿内裤，猜对了我就照你想的做。不许直接上手摸。”他把那双小手放开又转了个身，坏笑着离她稍远了一点，纵使房间里只有外头街灯那么一点点很凑合的光线，也能看见他高挺的鼻梁轮廓。

“谁说我在想做你想的事情了，说不定我在想别的事情呢。”

“那我也照做啊，你不要此地无银三百两嘛。”说话间，锦户亮的手在她腰间滑上滑下，却又不碰到任何真正关键的地方，女生想要贴得更近一点却又被他挡住，急得扭来扭去。她想伸手去抓他，两只手的手腕却被他用一只手抓住提了起来。

“思考时间到。”

鼻尖凑近鼻尖，两股温热的呼吸刚要贴到一起，房门却突然被踹开，接着灯光全亮。“不许动！”眼睛一时无法适应光线变化，锦户亮过了好一会儿皱着眉头眯着眼努力把视线聚焦到  
来人身上，却发现对方比自己更加惊讶。  
上田龙也踹开房门之后颇有气势地大吼一声，然后毫无气势地一手举着自己的外套（为了在紧急状况下让大嫂披上）一手手臂护脸（非礼勿视），一走进卧室就看到很奇怪的一幕：那小白脸（其实不白，这只是个有特定含义的名词不是形容词）向上提着老大的女人的手臂，像两个不太熟练的舞者定格在了一个略略有点超过他们自身水平的舞蹈动作上，西装外套大可不必，大嫂姑且还穿着条吊带长裙，虽然这条很好地勾勒出了她的身材的裙子长得有点像睡裙。

操，大哥怎么就让这么好的女人……

“手给我放下来！”

对方倒是听话地乖乖放了下来，眉毛和肩膀同时耸了耸，像是在说“明明你刚才说不许动的”，这让上田更加气不打一处来。

“你TM混哪个道上的，你知不知道你碰了谁的女人？”

“不知道啊，上回酒吧遇到的，我主动坐在了她边上，她请我喝了杯威士忌，我就礼尚往来啊。”锦户亮漂亮的桃花眼弯了弯，“绅士要对女孩子有礼貌。”

“谁TM教你这么礼尚往来的？！今天不为老大报仇，就是辱没了我上田家的名声！”

咔哒一声，子弹上膛的声音。

“等等，你叫上田？”

“我叫什么关你屁事，你谁啊你？我给你一个机会，我们两个男子汉堂堂正正地……”

“敝姓锦户”，他欠了欠身，“锦户亮。”

上田愣住了，下一秒，一句“你小子现在就混成这屌样”气势恢宏地冲出了口，再下一秒他立刻就后悔了。

果然不出他所料地，锦户亮不置可否地挑了挑眉毛：“你都从小姑娘长成黑道大佬的小弟了，还说我？”

操！


	3. Chapter 3

其实竹马重逢是一个特别俗套的情节，半梦半醒之间锦户亮迷迷糊糊地想着。

可是什么叫俗套呢？是陈旧过时的情节被描写了一遍又一遍，发生到所有人都不想再看到为止。譬如他锦户亮总是不小心搭讪到人妻，就是一种俗套。

可是这并不是一句“俗套”就能够避免的，就像是每年的毕业季都永远是在讲告别，告别青春期告别某些不清不楚的情愫，但是没有人会觉得发生在自己身上的那一段是个俗套故事，每个人都错觉自己的经历是独一无二的，只因为亲身经历过。

可是，尽管如此，锦户亮还是很想仰天长啸，发生在自己身上的这个故事怎么这么俗套啊！

如果昨晚喝到断片那倒也好，但是他现在无比清晰地记得，他是如何用尽浑身解数说服了上田多年兄弟情值得让他在崇拜的老大面前对自己网开一面说几句好听的（实际上他们很久没见了），又是如何跪在山组老大樱井翔面前对天发誓自己只是安慰美艳少妇的一颗寂寞芳心还远远没滚到床上去不然他就自沉东京湾（这女人身材真的不错上田来得太不是时候了），最后还拖着听到“小姑娘”三个字就炸毛得差点把他就地灭口的上田进了酒吧道歉加叙旧……

现在看来最后这步本来只是想要防患于未然，免得上田哪天突然率领一帮小弟打上门来的措施实在是太多余了，自己还是过度高估了上田记仇的程度。

酒量好也是一种过错吗？锦户撇了撇嘴，又摸了下嘴唇。

他也记得昨夜的后半段——久未见面的他们聊了很久很久，从刚坐下时有些别扭和客套，聊到两个人都开始说很多很多话以填补自己缺席对方人生的那段空白，聊到酒吧的last order。然后上田摇摇晃晃地站起来，环顾了一下四周，突然吻了过来。

这是锦户亮第一次被男人舌吻，一个带着淡淡酒气，攻击性极强的吻。

上田用酒单对着吧台的方向遮住了他们的脸，这个人很明显的做事极度缺乏考虑，但在某些时候却又偏偏奇怪地考虑得很周到……就像他来酒店捉奸还不忘给自己的大嫂拿一件外套披着一样。

唔，不过黑道是个很适合上田龙也的职业，他穿西装的样子有种离经叛道的帅，他肌肉很结实应该非常会打架（不过，现在黑道还需要纯肉搏的打架吗？），还有……他体力很好。  
两个成年男性上床，在双方都想做1的时候很容易一不小心演变成几乎近身肉搏的举动。最后上田以身高优势加体力优势占了上风，还非常恶趣味地把他的双手往上提起来（“学你的。”），用领带绑在了床头柱子上（“我没教这个吧！”“我举一反三无师自通不行吗。”）。

然后上田开始专心致志地调戏他，慢条斯理得以上田的标准来说有点不可思议。当锦户感觉自己的每一束神经末梢都一路火花带闪电地呼啸着一种“插入”的原始冲动的时候，上田突然插入了进来。

锦户怀疑自己的触觉器官是不是集体短路了，以他破处之后对性欲这件事的认知，“被插入”这件事似乎不太应该能让他感觉到爽，但是在那历史性的一刻之后，他觉得自己的每一寸皮肤都好像是敏感带。

对哦，某种意义上，锦户昨晚又破了一次处，那有点新体会也是应该的？

“所以你到底和我老大的女人做到哪一步了啊。”几乎是在酒吧一坐下来，上田就迫不及待地问了这个问题，一个锦户亮觉得只有未经人事的小男生才会格外关心的问题。所以他当时也就只是轻描淡写地用一句“你来得不巧，不该做的都没来得及做”草草带过。早知今日，无心搭讪她的那天就应该先睡了再说……

身旁那个睡得一直很熟的人微微动了动，细长的眼睛颤抖了两下。锦户亮看着这个让他醒来就在胡思乱想的罪魁祸首，突然恶向胆边生，一把捏住了上田的鼻子，直到他皱起眉，傻乎乎地张开嘴呼吸，才满意地收回手。

上田突然睁开了眼睛，锦户吓了一跳，以为要被兴师问罪。结果他只是迷茫地看了看锦户，表情从刚睡醒的懵懂不设防逐渐变成了……惊讶，或者说惊恐。

“你昨天干什么了？”

看来断片还是发生了的，只不过没有发生在最想它发生的那个人身上。


	4. Chapter 4

“我是没干什么，但是你把我睡了。”

“哈？！”上田飞快地从床上坐了起来，“骗人的吧！”他像一个被人酒后非礼的无知少女一样，把被子掀起来谨慎地看看下半身，又低头检查自己身上有没有留下什么奇怪的痕迹，然后才突然意识到了什么。“不对，是我睡了你？”

“对啊……”

这个全裸的人，支棱着刚起床乱七八糟的刺猬头，直接在床上来了个声势浩大的土下座。

“真的对不起！虽然我已经不太记得了但是要杀要剐随便你！我会对你以后的人生负责的！”

锦户亮的表情从无语变成了嘴角抽搐：“那倒也大可不必……大家都是成年人了，一次对象有点特别的一夜情而已，不用太放在心上。”他看到上田的表情突然凝固了一下，好像是用力地咽下去了什么觉得此刻不太该说的话。“要交换一下联系方式吗？毕竟好久不见了，以后有空再连络。”锦户下意识地找补了一句。

“好啊，那你明天这周末有空吗？”

“……有倒是有。”这人是不是不知道什么叫“客套话”……黑道都是这么直来直去的吗？锦户今年24了，算起来上田应该是25，他这种简单粗暴的说话方式一点也没有自己想象中黑道的感觉。

“喔，那我们周日去约……去约着玩吧！我先去工作了一会手机联系。”上田麻利地穿上皱巴巴的衬衫长裤，冲他挥了挥手机，拎着外套行色匆匆地出了门。

“你这工作还要按时上下班的吗……”锦户小声嘟囔。不料这家伙听力还不错，走廊上传来一句“混蛋！黑道也是很忙的！”紧接着就听到隔壁房间“啪”的一声什么塑料瓶子掉地的声音。希望这家酒店的客流量不要因为什么奇怪的传闻受影响，不过说不定这种传闻偶尔也会是一件好事？

“妈妈我不想吃番茄。”

“小龙，不能这么挑食，不爱吃的东西一口都不吃，以后会长不高的。你看小亮，年纪比你小个头还比你高。”妈妈语气很温柔地说着严格的话，往上田龙也的碗里夹了一大块番茄，又摸了摸他柔软的头发。

“呜……我要长高！”上田视死如归地把那块番茄扔进了嘴里，又狠狠塞了一大口白米饭，企图蒙骗自己的味觉，忽略掉番茄酸酸的味道。旁边的小锦户施施然放下了碗：“我吃饱了，多谢款待。”

“嗯，看到小亮吃得这么香，阿姨很高兴呢。等小龙吃完了，你们就一起出去玩吧。”

是从哪一天开始，自己比锦户高了的呢？他一定是越来越挑食，所以才长不高了。似乎也是突然某一天，自己不再跟在他后面打转转，不再需要他替自己说话替自己出头。那一天他们也在对方身边吗？上田愣愣地摸了摸眉毛，很多事情好像都不太记得了，他也压根就不是什么喜欢追忆往昔的人。

“小龙？”

一回神就看到，樱井翔撑着下巴歪着头，用一种探究性的眼神凝视着他。老大的脸和眼睛都是圆圆的，平时出门在外也是一副慈眉善目的样子，跟他这种天生就长得比较可怕的人完全不一样。可是老大皮也不笑肉也不笑，直勾勾盯着自己的样子，还是让人心里发毛。

“啊，在！”

“我说啊，这家人虽然看上去生活很简朴，但是怎么也还不上债，还越欠越多，你跟一下他们查查钱都花到哪里去了。”

“知道了老大！”

昨天离得很近很近的时候，上田才注意到，锦户亮有一双形状精致的下垂眼，双眼皮刻划很深，微微眯起来的时候总有一种睥睨一切的味道。

“还有，上次谢谢你。”

“老大，我可不可以问你一个问题？”

“哦？说吧，小龙。”

“你和大嫂是怎么在一起的啊？”

“噗——我家的愣小子要开窍了嘛！我说怎么今天总是心不在焉的。这是看上哪家店里的漂亮姑娘啦？我去跟妈妈桑打个招呼……”

“不是不是不是，我就问问。”上田强作镇定。不远处正在打智龙迷城的二宫意味深长地瞟了他一眼，相叶直接把漫画书往地上一扣欢快地凑了过来，一脸毫不掩饰的八卦表情。

樱井翔憋着笑努力正色道：“小百合跟我算是青梅竹马吧，我们是国中同学，后来大学又恰好读了同一个专业。我们认识很多年了嘛，自然而然地就在一起了，可能对你没有什么参考价值吧。”

“哦……你们初次约会去的什么地方？”上田单手撑头若有所思，完全没注意另外三个人一直在不停地交换眼神。

“横滨，我还在中华街请她吃包子了，听说这是她第一次吃中华包子。”

“真是大小姐啊。”相叶插嘴。

“你家老大只要一提到约会就是横滨横滨横滨，我要是小百合酱我都去烦了，你可别跟他学啊小龙。我跟你说，对待女孩子要绅士，要照顾对方的想法，可千万不要第一次约会就满脑子都想着怎么把她骗到床上去……”

上田瞪大眼睛惊讶地看向满嘴跑火车的二宫和也，耳朵一下子烧得通红。

“喂，我说你们两个，怎么一天到晚赖在我这打游戏看漫画，我一进门都怀疑这儿是不是什么漫画咖啡厅了，该干嘛干嘛去。”樱井翔见状，象征性地口头驱赶了一下那两个看热闹的家伙。“小龙你怎么了？”

“没什么，没什么。横滨挺好的，大哥。”


	5. Chapter 5

当锦户亮在横滨站东口看见已经明显等了很久的上田龙也的时候，他有点想笑。

上田应该还没有看到他，刺猬头摇来晃去，姿态舒展地站在路边，一只脚踏在路牙子上，神情略略有些焦躁。不知道这小子在看什么，反正他应该是没有注意到边上的人都小心翼翼地快速绕着他走过尽量避免跟他发生眼神接触这件事。

然后他一扭头看到了锦户，眼睛一亮，大吼一声“小亮”，然后兴高采烈地三步并作两步跑了过来。如果他还留着小时候的发型，那他柔软的头发应该会随着他的步伐在空中一起一落，就像一条大狗奔跑的时候扬起的长长的毛。和上一次见的时候相比，这个人对待自己的方式似乎没有发生变化，也看不出什么心里有隔阂的感觉。为什么只有他呢？锦户亮想，为什么辗转反侧，来来回回推敲他们形式奇特的重逢的人似乎只有自己呢？难道这些见到他之前与之后隐隐约约不自在的情绪都只是自己一个人在多想吗？

“今天天气好好啊！”走到锦户面前，上田突然有点羞涩起来。“我买了拳击赛的门票，要一起去看吗？”他挠挠脑袋，眼睛不知道该往哪里放，好像倒也不是完全的心安理得。

“好，你带路。”锦户亮随意收拾了一下内心散乱的思绪，扯开嘴角露出了一个温和而有点客套的笑容，因为这个笑容，上田稍微放松了一些。“你平时看职业拳击吗？”“不看，这两个选手很有名吗？”“啊，自从我自己练拳击以来我就开始看了，我跟你讲啊今天这个xx选手……”

聊到喜欢的东西，上田龙也的眼神闪闪发光，锦户饶有兴致地看着他一边走路一边开心地用手比划来比划去，虽然他们的爱好不太一致，但是从小就莫名地很能玩到一起去，两个人都很乐意和对方一起尝试对于自己来说完全陌生的领域。

完全陌生的领域？想到这里，坐在观众席上的锦户亮忽然从旁边山呼海啸的喝彩声中抽离了出来。在那件事发生之后上田这么平静，是因为这个世界对于他来说并不陌生吗，所以他能够毫无挣扎地、顺理成章地和自己迈过那一步？可是自己并不是“这边”的人啊。上田抱过女人吗？他知道两者之间的差别有多大吗？锦户自认是一个普普通通的上班族，除了爱搭讪女生之外没有什么特别明显的缺点，也没有什么特别。而上田龙也，他来自一个对一般人眼中的异常习以为常的世界。他看得到这些吗？

拳击台上有人重重地倒在地上，胜者挥舞双手回应着台下的欢呼声。走出场馆，上田还沉浸在“喜欢的选手赢了比赛而自己正好也在场”的高昂情绪里：“我们去吃中华包子吧！这边中华街上的餐馆特别正宗。我请你！”

一进桂花楼的门，负责迎宾的侍应生鞠了个很扎实的躬：“上田大哥好！”锦户亮疑惑地偏头看了一眼上田，他只是微微颔首，脸上没有什么表情。感应到他有点惊讶的目光，上田小声解释道：“这边是我们的一个据点，这些都是当地的下级战士。”

两人被迎进了一个小包间里，一个领班打扮的人进来，恭敬地递上了菜单：“二位想吃点什么？上田大哥，您今天大驾光临是……”

“没什么大事，我今天就是来约会的。”

埋头看菜单的锦户亮惊讶又生气地抬起头死盯着上田，而上田只是神色如常地点菜：“菜就要今天的招牌菜，加一份麻婆豆腐两碗米饭两个包子。”像是读不懂表情似的，他往前凑了凑，冲锦户挤挤眼：“这里的麻婆豆腐最棒了，你听我的就行啦。”

锦户看了眼领班，他的脸上波澜不惊，仿佛接待组内男成员的男性约会对象也是日常工作的一部分：“好的，祝二位约会愉快。”领班刚关上包间门，锦户就发作了：“你说这是什么，约会？两个男人约什么会？你在这说什么胡话？”

“对我来说这就是约会啊，我想追你，有什么问题吗？”也不知道上田是装傻还是真傻。

“这还不够有问题吗？我们俩都是男的啊！我不知道你是一直都……喜欢同性还是怎样，可我还是想过正常人的生活。”

“喜欢同性也可以过正常人的生活啊？”难道黑道是这个世界上LGBTQ平权做得最好的地方吗，这人怎么这么像一个天真无邪不谙世事的智障？锦户亮烦躁地扭过头，看到过分华丽雕梁画栋的屋内装饰，非要自己把话说得很难听，上田才能明白吗？

“装傻装到现在有意思吗？你当真不知道社会和世人是怎么评价这些的吗？我从幼儿园到现在喜欢的都是女人，我不是什么同性恋，也不想跟你一样被人报以奇怪的目光！”锦户觉得自己情绪突然有些太激动了，又低下头自嘲地笑笑，“对你来说没什么，但是像我这种睡女人又……被男人睡过的男人，是最受人嘲笑的一种，要是我最近在追的女人知道了，都不会愿意被我抱的。”

空气突然安静了下来，有人轻轻敲门：“打扰了”。服务员上菜的时候，两人都没有说话。

如果不是自己说了这些话，上田这个时候应该很兴奋。他会立刻逼迫锦户每样都尝一口，紧张地睁大眼睛等待对方的评价，然后得意洋洋地说“我就说很好吃吧”，仿佛他自己是大厨一样。而现在他只是静静地看了一眼锦户，小声说了一句“我开动了”，然后闷不吭声地低头吃菜。

麻婆豆腐应该挺好吃的，但是锦户现在只能感受到辣椒的痛感。“所以，什么追不追，约会不约会的，别再乱说了，你自己考虑考虑清楚吧。现在我们还没有发生过什么，”说这句话的时候他想到那天晚上骑在自己身上的他和仿佛变了个人的自己，心里一麻，“你早点放弃这个念头也好，我们还能继续是朋友。”

“我不要！”上田猛地抬头，锦户看到了他受伤小动物一样的眼神。“我没有喜欢过什么人，但我很确定我喜欢你，我不想就这么放弃！至于旁人的眼光——”

“我不在意那些很久了。”


	6. Chapter 6

锦户亮又做梦了。

梦里的上田还是小时候的样子，长发妹妹头，瘦瘦弱弱，笑起来有点羞涩。他兴高采烈地跑到锦户亮面前，表情犹豫又期待。

“亮哥哥，你相信这个世界上有妖精吗？”

“哈？”

“我只告诉你一个人哦……我昨天晚上看见妖精了！就坐在我家的房檐上！是真的！”

锦户撇撇嘴：“只有小屁孩才会相信世界上有妖精，我已经长大了，这些东西都是大人拿来骗小孩子的。”他刚过完生日，自觉已经是个大人了。

“真的！我真的看到了！她还冲我眨了眨眼睛！”上田急得有点破音，努力地想用手比划出那个精灵的样子。

“大人都是讲证据的，你有证据吗？没有那就是你在骗人。”锦户亮双手抱胸，摆出了自己从电视里看来的，游刃有余的大人的姿态，没想到还没拗好造型就被上田狠狠地推了一下。他的眼睛里依稀有泪光在闪动。

“我没有骗人！我以为你会相信我才告诉你的！”上田低着头跑掉了，只留锦户亮一个人呆在原地发怔。他觉得自己没做错什么，他确实不相信这个世界上有妖精，可是为什么上田因为这一言两语就生气了呢？这反而有点让他怀疑自我了，他做错了什么呢？

醒来锦户亮躺在床上陷入了深深的沉思。是啊，他现在也没觉得自己做错什么，他确实不喜欢男人，因此拒绝一个男人不是很合理吗？可为什么上次莫名其妙的“约会”之后他们就没有再联系了呢？

这样倒也不错。最近发生的事情，不管是跟竹马上床还是跟黑道男性约会，对于他普普通通的人生来说都有点太过刺激，他迫切地需要一些舒适区内的放松了。

于是锦户亮又坐在了某家熟悉的酒吧里，一边啜饮着杯中酒一边毫不掩饰地张望着往来的女孩，这个动作换一个人做可能就会很猥琐了，但是锦户那深情中略带忧郁的眼神，只是普普通通地看过去也像是有千言万语要讲，跟他目光交汇的女孩一般不会生气，往往还会回赠一个甜甜的微笑给他。

“你可别又搭上什么身份危险的女人啊。”站在吧台后面的酒保略带戏谑地说道。

“不要乌鸦嘴啊Hina！”酒保露出了两颗无辜的兔牙。

忽然一个穿迷你裙的女孩袅袅婷婷地走了过来，两条修长结实的腿在昏暗的酒吧灯光下是滑腻的白色，她隔着锦户一个座位，也在吧台前坐了下来。

“美女，可以请你喝杯酒吗？”

“乐意之至。”

酒过三巡，锦户亮在委婉地确定了这位美女和任何黑道帮派都没有直接联系之后，绅士地扶着对方的小臂走出了酒吧。一到街上，可能是呼吸到新鲜空气心情比较好，小姑娘唱起了歌，步伐一蹦一跳，还专门往马路中央走，跟在后面的锦户亮只能尽量小心地把她往路旁边带防止她被车撞，仿佛提前体会了一下独自带孩子的爹的心累。怎么最近想睡个姑娘都变得这么困难……

“诶？你怎么在这里啊！”身后不远处的一声大吼让锦户整个人都抖了一下，这不是上田的声音吗？他拉住女孩，然后缓慢地回过头去，看见的是喝得大约已经有六七分醉的上田，和他的几个小弟，他上次好像是称呼他们为……下级战士？

“啊是啊，好久没联络了。”锦户干笑着敷衍，心里轰隆隆地雷声一片。这人怎么总在不该出现的时候出现？他总不会直接上来像被抛弃的少女一样质问自己为什么拒绝了他吧？上田你不要对不起自己的黑道外形啊！

“过得挺好的嘛小子！新马子真漂亮啊！”上田用一种让他半边肩膀都要麻掉的气势哐哐地拍着锦户，估计是完全没有注意到边上姑娘害怕的表情。

锦户不动声色地挪了挪肩膀，上田不对着某一块骨头用力拍就不会痛得那么厉害。“承蒙你照顾了。”

“我照顾啥了啊！啊对哦，我不联络你就是照顾你了吧，哈哈哈哈！”上田扯开嘴，貌似愉快地大笑起来，他径直往前走，没有回头，刺猬头在风中一晃一晃，他们一行人就这么大步走了过去。

“拜。”


	7. Chapter 7

这不是锦户亮暗自勾画过无数次的重逢。

跟上田已经说了两回“好久不见”，两回都在特别不凑巧的时刻偏偏看到他，这个人坏了自己的好事，却从来连“对不起”都不说一句，实在是让人气不过。

锦户亮终于为自己接下来要做的事想好了一个比较冠冕堂皇的理由，然后塞了点钱在那个女孩手里：“不好意思，请你今天自己回去吧，到家之后给我发个邮件，车资在这里。真的不好意思！下次再见！”草草地鞠了个躬，他赶紧三步并作两步地去追赶在前面已经有些遥远的上田。

夜间的凉风划过锦户的脸颊，他一边在心里碎碎念“我这是在干什么呢放着漂亮姑娘在一边去追赶一个男人简直是犯罪行为啊”一边努力地把这种想法压下去，这种一时冲动的行为一旦回过神来开始认认真真地权衡利弊几乎是立刻就会后悔。

换件事思考吧，锦户亮对自己说。他想到了好久以前上田的妹妹头。当年长到下巴的头发掩饰掉了他即将变得越来越硬朗的轮廓，也让沉默寡言时不时就会被自己欺负得泫然欲泣的上田看起来真的很像一个小女孩。他是什么时候把头发剪掉了，又为什么加入了黑道呢？原来还有这么多想要问他的事情还没能问出口啊。锦户不禁开始无语地努力回想两人一块喝酒那天究竟都说了些什么无关紧要的废话……可能是听上田吹嘘他家老大吧，算了不重要。

那个时候他是觉得他们一直会在一起玩的。小朋友其实搞不太明白各种感情的区别，经常一起玩的人就是朋友了，如果自己的朋友看起来总是弱弱的就会忍不住想要保护他为他撑腰，这其中发生了什么样的心境变化，锦户亮从前没有考虑过，现在也懒得琢磨。就像他现在不由分说地跑去追上田，自己其实也没法给自己一个百分之百站得住脚的理由。

可能是小时候总是想要泡在一起玩的习惯一直延续到了现在吧！虽然久别重逢，锦户亮还是莫名地觉得，他们现在也依然可以像小时候一样一起玩，譬如他可以陪上田看拳击赛（一起讨债什么的就算了），上田也可以陪他冲浪，真男人从来不涂防晒霜，看看谁最后晒得更黑。

那就先开口再说吧，总有一个人要先突兀一些的，虽然现在锦户心里一点底都没有，也不知道在开口之后这段关系会往哪个方向走。

胡思乱想着，锦户终于大喊了一声“上田！”，然后看着那个刺猬头疑惑地转身。这人身边的小弟呢？算了，也好。

“那个……我其实很想跟你联络啊，可是我不知道找什么理由可以这么做！”

听到这句话的时候，上田龙也觉得自己全身的细胞都轻飘飘地飞了起来。但他突然想起了樱井大哥的教导：极道不要轻易暴露自己的感情，要保持冷静！于是上田努力地像一个真正的极道那样，双手插袋懒懒散散又很有筋骨地站着，沉默地盯着锦户。

“我不知道你到底是怎样定义我们俩的关系的……”锦户亮不太自在地想要回避他的目光，“你也看到了，我是一个普普通通的直男，也真的没有做好和一个男人交往的心理准备……很抱歉，我现在无法回应你的感情。”

上田感到飘飘悠悠的自己从空中落了下来，他从未如此清晰地感知到，自己是在用双脚沉重地踩在地面上。老大，你说要保持冷静，是因为情绪大起大落得太厉害会显得整个人很神经质吗？他感觉自己的嘴唇动了动，困难地挤出了一句话：“所以你追了这么远喊我停下来，就是为了正式地拒绝我吗。”

“我不是这个意思，其实我也不太明白为什么我要跑过来……不过我还是很想像小时候一样和你呆在一块。话说回来，我们已经没有’做朋友’这个选项了吗？或者实在不行友达以上恋人未满那种？”那些女人，是不是看着锦户亮这双微微忧伤的眼睛，就晕头转向地相信了他说的这类毫无道理的屁话啊。

“你在说什么啊，让我跟一个拒绝了我的表白的人做朋友，很残忍好吧。”上田干笑了一声，“要不你再考虑一下接受我的追求怎么样？我觉得这个简单一点。”

“哪里简单了！”锦户亮眼睛里的雾气突然消散了，取而代之的是气急败坏。“我这辈子从来都没有喜欢过男人啊！你不要胡说八道！跨过这一步对我们普通人来说是很困难的啊！”

“那我可以当第一个被你喜欢的男人吗？”上田发觉自己借着酒劲说了一句温柔得莫名其妙的话，他第无数次绝望地意识到，自己的嘴似乎总是比脑子动得快上那么一步，或者好几步。他刚想说句“开玩笑的”，故作轻巧地带过去，就看到锦户亮突然凑近，然后吻了过来。

虽然自己今天晚上也喝了很多酒，但是还是能够很清楚地分辨出锦户亮嘴里的酒气。不过这家伙的酒量好像比自己好来着？

“好啊，那我试试看好了。”

上田龙也脑袋里那些忽上忽下一整晚的思绪，终于还是无法无天地飞扬了起来。


	8. Chapter 8

于是锦户亮和上田龙也就这样稀里糊涂地在一起了。

听说上田尊敬的老大在得知这个消息之后笑出了声，说：“我有的时候会想，以你这么简单粗暴的性格到底会和一个什么样的女孩子恋爱，没想到你直接没有找女孩子。”锦户亮拼命把自己记忆中樱井翔杠铃般的笑声消除，虽然他们只见过一次面，虽然那天他并不是真情实感地在笑，但质感还是很杠铃……

锦户亮的职业是大学教师，所以虽然上田非常地想要搬到一起住享受甜甜蜜蜜的同居生活（原话），但鉴于黑道的夜间活动比较丰富而锦户亮需要在工作日有充足的睡眠，所以这个听起来十分合理的建议还是被锦户严词拒绝了。

“你难道以前工作日不会去酒吧吗？”有人显然对这个敷衍的理由不太满意。

“不会啊。”

上田瘪着嘴，又突然想到了什么，一脸事不关己的好奇：“那如果你碰到学生岂不是很尴尬？还是你也挺好师生恋这一口的？”

他听到对面懒懒散散半坐半躺在沙发上的人长叹了一口气，下垂眼好像突然又下垂了许多：“第一，我是在男子大学工作的；第二，虽然我不是故意的但我老是莫名搞到人妻，小女孩基本不太可能……”

上田一声断喝：“那是因为你都瞄准大胸出手！哎等等我胸也不大啊怎么办……”

锦户亮把脸埋进了沙发，不然这人看到自己快要笑裂的脸又会恼羞成怒。

今天一大早上田就拎着早饭来敲锦户亮家的门，然后坐到桌子前动作流畅地打开自己的早饭，开始吃。睡眼惺忪又满腹疑惑的锦户亮洗漱之后好不容易清醒了一大半，坐到上田对面之后发现上田只买了自己那一份早饭，而且现在已经快吃完了。

“所以你到底是来干嘛的啊……”

“大好的休息日，当然要用来约会！”把最后一口饭咽下去，上田愉快地抬起头，看到刚刚收拾完自己还没完全睡醒的小亮，头发乱七八糟地团在头上，穿着看起来很柔软的睡衣。他蹙着眉，稍微有点不耐烦地问“那你想去哪啊。”

“喂，有人说过你很像黑色的小型犬吗？”

“你好像也没有比我高几厘米吧……唔。”被凑过来的上田亲了一下，“你个黄毛刺猬”的吐槽不得不咽了回去。

“不过现在我突然不想出门了，我们回床上去吧。”

“我还没吃早饭啊！”但还是回了。锦户亮耷拉着眉毛碎碎念“我刚从床上起来不到30分钟为什么又回到床上心理健康的青年根本就不会这个样子……”

“我不知道我的心理健不健康，但我确定作为一名二十多岁的成年男性我的生理非常健康。”

算了。锦户亮决定放弃思考，和这名生理非常健康的男性一起度过接下来充斥着（自己的）喘息声的两个小时。

说到这个，锦户也很想尝试着刺激一下上田让他叫出声来，他用自己温度偏低的手指轻轻拂过上田的胸，然后看到那人突然咬紧牙关，表情僵硬地狠狠加快了下半身的速度。

“嗯——”锦户亮终于忍不住低吟出声，上田眉头一松，得意地轻轻“哼”了一声。

爱要做，约会也要照常约。所以似乎没有做什么就腻歪到了中午的两个人，还是出门了，去的还是上田坚定地宣称“这是男人的浪漫”的游乐场。

作为一名教师，锦户亮其实还是不太希望被学生抓到自己在大街上和男人卿卿我我的样子，尤其是在游乐场这种年轻人很多的地方他就得尤其小心。虽然他的学生中也有人喜欢同性，但他不太敢去想象，如果真的被学生知道自己现在在和一个男人交往，学生会怎么看待他。诚然现在的社会风气已经好了许多，但是总有那么些会多想的人吧。幸好上田在大街上要保持自己作为黑道的冷酷形象，不会要求牵手也根本不会卿卿我我，在不认识他们的人眼中，这只是一个文质彬彬的男人不知为何和一个看起来非常凶的黑道关系很好而已。

但是这位黑道现在正在表情非常严肃地要求坐摩天轮。

他们今天已经玩了不少东西，包括但不限于过山车（三回），旋转咖啡杯（上田坐在上面一脸睥睨众生的表情害得时间到了的时候工作人员都不敢请他下来），鬼屋。

这个鬼屋是著名的尖叫鬼屋，而锦户亮本来就是一个很容易被各种突然出现的东西惊吓到的人，本来他是打死也不会去的，结果上田一句话就把他骗上了贼船：“你是不是不行。”

众所周知，男人不能被说不行。

结果在经历了刚进去就和空气斗智斗勇尖叫无数声，惊吓过度对鬼毒舌，被突如其来的“惊喜”吓得太厉害差点真的跟上田发火种种事之后，锦户亮不禁在心里怒骂自己，何必要争这个意气呢。过度的惊吓与惊吓后的疲惫导致他根本懒得吐槽“两个男人坐摩天轮看起来也太违和了吧”这种事，虚弱地反抗了一下，虽然在一边抱怨一边拼命吃上田买的炸鸡块，但他也还是和上田站在了准备上摩天轮的队伍里。

终于到他们了。上田很兴奋地望窗外探头探脑，而对于锦户亮来说，这只是换了一个地方坐下来吃炸鸡块。空气里弥漫着微妙的沉默。摩天轮的小房子是一个相当私人的小空间，如果不是两个关系特别好的人一起坐的话，很容易会因为过近的距离而突然有些尴尬。

“喂，玩得开心吗。”锦户亮的炸鸡快吃完了，他终于还是忍不住开口打破了沉默。

“开心啊。不过听说摩天轮要晚上坐才会比较好看，现在才六点，我们来得还不够晚。”

“你休想让我再陪你排一次队，”

上田爽朗地大笑，洁白的牙齿在已经开始有些暗下来的环境中显得很突出。也许的确等天空彻底暗下来之后风景会更好？现在周围的一切，对于著名的那个“在摩天轮顶端接吻”的传说来讲，似乎还有点太亮了。至少对锦户亮来说有点太亮了。

除去莫名其妙加入黑道这件事以外，上田的一切都显得简单，直接，明亮。他会直接地表达自己的想法，那些委婉含蓄的表达有的他看不懂，有的他懒得理会。如果想要谈一段炙热的恋爱的话，那么他应该会是一个非常合适的对象吧。

他像是一个有淡淡日晒和海浪味道的夏天。

“诶，到最高处了，要接吻吗？”上田转过头来，眼睛里亮晶晶的。

“搞什么啊……你不要一天到晚相信一些女子高中生才会相信的东西好不好。”

“开玩笑的。”

锦户摸了摸上田毛茸茸的脑袋，把最后一块炸鸡在上田面前晃了晃，塞进了自己嘴里。

“喂！”

逐渐消散的日光里，满嘴塞着东西的人，和对着摩天轮小房间玻璃的反光小心翼翼整理头发的人，都傻傻笑得很甜。


	9. Chapter 9

恋情的开始，总是分分钟都妙不可言，那些浪漫的傻事，也是在这个时间段做得最多。

就连锦户亮这种走肾不走心的人，居然有朝一日也会做出在上田工作的地方附近等待他下班这种绝对只有热恋期的人才做得出来的事。当然，这其实不是他自己想做的。但是上田威胁他“你如果不来接我我就去你的课上假装旁听生捣乱”，他看起来实在也太不像一个正常大学生了，锦户暂时还不想为了一段恋爱赌上自己的整个职业生涯。

上田“工作”的地方是一座普通的小楼，从外形完全看不出里面究竟在从事什么勾当。锦户亮围着这栋楼转了两圈，自觉傻站在这里挺尴尬的，四处张望打算找家咖啡馆坐下。

一楼临街的窗户突然开了，有人笑眯眯地冲他招手：“进来坐坐？”

锦户亮客套又警惕地耷拉着眉毛笑了笑，这个奇怪的邀请他不太想答应——毕竟他差点睡了樱井会老大的女人，现在想想那天那个剑拔弩张的场面还心有余悸，拒绝了好像也有点奇怪——毕竟上田还在樱井会里面工作呢。

哦对，说不定上次，就是被带来了这里。上次他直到进了房间里面才被摘下密不透光也不太透风的黑色头套，长时间的黑暗导致他一进来就被强光和客厅中央的巨大水晶灯晃到了视线，像一个社会新闻上被当场抓获的犯人一样抱头遮住眼睛。

那时他还在跟各种不同的女人上床……想起来已经像是过了一个世纪的事情了。

“进来吧，虽然这么说不太礼貌，但是我知道你的名字哦。哦对了好像有点唐突——初次见面，敝姓相叶。”

锦户看看四下无人，小心翼翼地走进了那扇似乎特别厚的防盗门。他看到了那盏见过一面的水晶灯，白天似乎没有夜晚那么闪得可怕。巨大的黑色皮沙发上，一个白白净净的男人懒散地靠在扶手边打游戏，另一侧的扶手边坐着正在看报纸的樱井翔。如果不是这突兀夸张的水晶灯的映衬，他俩看上去还挺像普通的公司高层的，下了班会坐在居酒屋里和同事下属谈天说地的那种。

“樱井桑，好久不见。”锦户亮恭恭敬敬地鞠了个躬。

“哟，这不是弟妹吗。”那个白白净净的男人嗓音又尖又高，不管是声音还是表情都有几分嘲弄的意味。锦户不认识他，他上次不在场。

“Nino，你乱说什么呢。”那个自称相叶的男人在远处毫无震慑力地嚷嚷了一句，然后拿着一个托盘大步走了过来，给锦户倒了杯茶。“小龙还没回来呢，请随便坐，喝点茶吧。”

锦户亮狐疑地盯着眼前杯子里茶汤的颜色，暗暗瞟了两眼茶几上的那两杯茶，一杯似乎和这个颜色差不多，另一杯……杯子是不透明的，看不出颜色。他的目光缓缓从茶杯往茶杯正后方，沙发上坐着的樱井翔身上移，然后猛地一激灵——樱井翔的眼睛并没有盯在报纸上，而是在盯着他。

很像大型捕食动物观察自己的猎物的眼神。

锦户亮慌里慌张地把目光收回到自己手中的杯子上，不管里面装着的究竟是什么赶紧抿了一口，然后他用尽了自己全部的修养才没有直接吐出来，眉毛鼻子眼睛全部痛苦地皱成了一团。还好，他最后还是咽了下去。

“什么啊！”浑然忘记自己身处什么样的场合，他情不自禁地大声抱怨。大概是被水晶灯提醒了现在的状况，锦户亮如梦方醒，呲牙咧嘴地鞠躬：“真的对不起！我太失礼了！”

“别紧张，这只是相叶特制的相叶茶而已，不是什么毒药真的是茶。”樱井翔破天荒地开口了，听语气好像在憋笑。

气氛似乎比他刚进来的时候缓和了一些，尤其那位始作俑者笑得特别开心。

“坐吧，不用太拘束了。”锦户亮尽量端正地坐在了独立出来的那个单人沙发上。相叶又给他倒了一杯茶（一边还在强调’这回真的是普通的茶！’），坐在二宫面前的地上，温和地看着他。

“小龙都跟我说了，和你的事。”锦户亮无奈地想，上田该不会是兴高采烈地立刻向樱井表功自己找到男朋友了吧……他嘴上“嗯嗯”地随意应着。

“看你应该也不是’那边’的人，为什么会想要和男人谈恋爱呢？”

锦户亮抬起眼睛：“上田一直是’那边’的人吗？”他谨慎地抿了一口茶，确实是正常的茶，还挺好喝的。

樱井翔淡淡地笑了笑：“以前我们一直怀疑小龙可能没有’爱情’这种机能，做我们这一行的，有很多接触女人的机会，但他看起来对她们没什么兴趣。”他顿了顿，“对男人好像也没什么兴趣。”

“这样……”

“可能也跟小龙进组前的事有关吧。”

“恕我不太了解这些，我们十几岁以后就没再见过了。”

“没想到那个一喝醉就胡言乱语的小龙居然也有能藏得住话的时候啊！你家小龙长大了啊翔君。”小尖嗓又开口了。锦户亮在心里暗暗嫌弃了一下他，怎么这人一开口说的话都挺难听的？

“这样啊……有机会让他自己跟你说这些吧，由我来讲不太合适。”樱井翔又把头埋回了报纸里，相叶也并没有什么要找话题的意思，锦户亮尴尬地坐着，实在没事情干又连着喝了几口面前的茶。怎么上田还不回来啊！

那个妹妹头的哭包上田，究竟是到什么时候决定不再留长发的呢？

“那个……”

“我帮你加点茶吧。”相叶“适时”地站了起来，浑然不觉自己打断了锦户亮好不容易鼓起勇气找的话题。

“你刚刚想说什么？”樱井问道。

“如果可以的话，还是请您给我讲讲上田入……组前的事吧。他从来没跟我提过，可能不太想告诉我。”

“这个嘛……”樱井看似是在略作思考，实际上就把半截话这么停在了那里。锦户亮在心里暗暗后悔，这个话题找了还不如不找。

幸好，锦户听到了防盗门指纹解锁的声音，应该是上田回来了。


	10. Chapter 10

看到小心翼翼坐着的锦户亮，上田的表情突然变得很愉快，锦户第一次发现，原来他的笑容可以那样明显地一点一点在脸上绽开来。他呆呆地盯着上田，气氛忽然暧昧起来，又因场合不太合适显得有些滑稽。

“喂上田，你快按一按脸。”小尖嗓又发话了。

“什么？”上田莫名其妙地摸了摸脸，表情姑且算是恢复了正常。

“看你快笑裂开了，怕你嘴巴从脸上掉下来。”

“……” “哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

久违地又听到了樱井翔杠铃般的笑声。

在车里的时候，锦户亮还在想着刚刚樱井翔那个有些迟疑的表情——微微拧着眉毛，乍一看像是陷入了对久远往事的回忆之中，当然实际上只是不想回答而已。这是一个很难回答的问题吗？

更奇妙的是，虽然他们初次重逢就聊了那么深刻那么久的天（从时间概念上和物理意义上都是这样），但是竟然从来没有聊到上田从离开锦户的生活到成为黑道这两个时间节点之间发生的事情。仿佛他前一天还留着妹妹头和锦户道别，第二天就把头发胶得跟刺猬一样，揣着简历走进了山组的大门。

当两个人的关系发展到哪一步的时候，他们会开始聊那些“不足为外人道也”的事情呢。锦户不动声色地瞟了一眼副驾，上田手肘搭在车窗边上，指关节有节奏地敲着车门，心情很晴朗的样子，或许是一个提不那么好回答的问题的好时机。

他决定突兀地开一下口试试。红灯亮起，他踩了一脚审慎的刹车。

“那个……你是怎么进的山组啊？进极道需要递简历吗？”漫不经心的嗒嗒声忽然停了下来。

“挺复杂的，一个红灯讲不完。”锦户扭头，看见上田望向了窗外。

“没关系，你可以慢慢地说，离到你家还有很久。”

“慢慢地说也说不完。”

“那回去继续讲啊，我今晚可以住你那，明天没有课。”

“不想讲。”

“但是我想听。”锦户亮也不知道自己为什么突然执拗了起来，“你老大知道，我却不知道。”

“樱井桑和相叶桑路过我家的时候发现了自杀的我妈，同时救下实际上已经是孤儿了的我，满意了吗。”上田僵硬地、干巴巴地说出这句话，然后就闭上了嘴。

“原来如此。”锦户故作轻松地答道，内心警铃大作。他以为这充其量只是一个叛逆少年离家找寻自己和世界的相处之道的故事，没想到沉重得……真的是一个很难随随便便和别人说出口的故事。

“周末要见面吗，似乎这周余下几天的天气都很好。”锦户试图打破车里的沉默，换一个比较轻松的话题，却发现上田家那栋公寓已经出现在了视野里。“啊……到了。”他讪讪地喃喃自语，停下了车。

上田飞快地拉开了车门，“周末要见面的话给我发line，拜。”

锦户亮突然开始后悔自己之前执着得毫无意义的好奇心。


	11. Chapter 11

上田龙也盯着镜子发愣，都快忘记了，他曾经那么厌恶过自己的脸。

青春期以前上田相信，妈妈是这个世界上最爱自己的人。妈妈总是温柔地笑着，总是说“小龙漂亮得就像女孩子一样”“小龙出奇地更适合女装呢”，所以他留了很久很久的长发，比起裤子有更多漂亮裙子。看到打扮得像个小姑娘的上田的时候，妈妈会略带怅惘地喃喃自语“如果是真的就好了呢”。

唯一的问题是，没有小男孩喜欢跟总是穿女装的小男孩玩。儿时梳妹妹头的上田非常沉默，或许沉默就可以逃过一些无法回答的问题，比如“明明是男的你为什么要穿女装”。有的小男孩在受到欺负的时候会威胁同伴“我哥打架很厉害”或者“我叫我爸来揍你”之类的，上田虽然被撕烂过不止一条小裙子，但是从来没有说过这样的话。

他知道他有哥哥，也有爸爸，但是爸爸是哥哥的爸爸，不算自己的。爸爸仿佛高高坐在云端的一尊神，偶尔会和蔼地“下凡”拜访一下自己和妈妈。神或许爱着辛苦生活的他们，但那样的爱是一种抽象而事不关己的爱，只是一种姿态而已。更多的时候爸爸住在他自己金光闪亮的城堡里，和哥哥一起。

爸爸对自己的生活有精准到近乎刻板的安排，他有一个妻子和一个情人，他希望妻子生个儿子继承家业情人生个女儿用来宠成公主，儿子年长一些这样可以照顾妹妹。上田的母亲差点就得到住进那座城堡的机会了，哪怕是以情人这样尴尬的身份也好。

可上田是一个小男孩，于是他们注定流浪在城堡外。

爸爸来的时候，妈妈会受宠若惊地烧许多菜，把家里收拾得比以往更加整洁，甚至让上田穿上漂亮的裙子试图以此逗爸爸开心，然而这只会让这个对生活有着强烈控制欲的男人想起，他还是没能凑成一儿一女整整齐齐的理想画面。当上田十三岁的时候，那位正妻仿佛是终于记起了这对母子的存在——为了削弱威胁，上田和母亲被迫搬到了离“城堡”更远的地方。而那尊遥远的神，再也没有在他们的生活里出现过。

当上田兴高采烈地试穿对他来说有些过于宽大的中学制服的时候，妈妈第一次发了很大很大的火：“为什么订的是男生的制服？难看死了！”她拿着剪刀径直冲了过来。上田没法夺走那把被攥得紧紧的剪刀，只能用尽全力握住妈妈的手腕。他不记得那一天最后如何结束的了，只记得妈妈最后坐在地上掉眼泪：“龙也，你如果是个女孩子该多好……”

没有爸爸，没有别的同学那样的，妈妈早起准备的便当，精心浆洗过的制服。妈妈很长时间没有上过班了，她最近热衷逛高级商场里的洋装店和富人区的和服店，带回来一本一本厚厚的型录，在家津津有味地反复研究。某天半夜上田迷迷糊糊地感觉到有人在按着自己的肩膀，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，对上了妈妈精光闪烁的眼睛，吓得一激灵。

“妈你干什么？！”

“小龙长大了，要给小龙做新的和服啦，妈妈给你量尺寸。”

上田背着妈妈笨手笨脚地搓着自己的制服的时候，心里总有只小兽厌烦又暴躁地低吼。该恨谁呢？左思右想，只能恨那个，在妈妈心中长得像个女孩的自己。如果自己再像个男子汉一点或许妈妈就会接受现实了，如果自己真的是个女孩子……就可以和爸爸一起生活了，偏偏是现在这样，不上不下。

某天放学回家，上田久违地看到了妈妈温柔的微笑。妈妈穿着雪白的和服，一尘不染，和缺乏女主人照料四处乱糟糟的房间略显不搭。后来上田才知道那种和服有个专属名称，白无垢。

“小龙，来试试妈妈给你做的新和服。小龙快要中学毕业了吧，穿着和服和妈妈一起拍几张照片好不好呢？”

关于那天，上田残余的记忆，就是穿着雪白和服的妈妈，和麻木地被妈妈套上女式和服的自己，衣袖上一只只振翅欲飞的淡蓝色蝴蝶。

出院回家之后，上田做的第一件事，就是在镜子前面把自己的头发剪了个七零八落。他看不到后面的头发，有的地方剪得太短有的地方又留得太多，也完全无所谓。剪刀在耳边“喀嚓喀嚓”的声音，让他有一点痛快。

“呼——”上田猛地从床上坐了起来，下意识地摸了摸自己的头发。

他想起，自己离母亲空荡荡的微笑，离那些精致得虚假的裙子，离儿时梦里面爸爸的城堡，都很遥远了。


End file.
